Dunnage producing mechanism for producing a resilient pad-like cushioning dunnage product having lateral pillow-like portions and centrally connected as by coining and/or adhesive means is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,198 to Gary W. Ottaviano, dated May 31, 1977 and entitled Cushioning Dunnage Mechanism, Transfer Cart Therefor and Method, discloses a cushioning dunnage producing mechanism of the general type as that to which the present invention is directed and which includes a triangular shape, in plan, forming frame coacting with a lengthwise extending chute, for forming the sheets of stock material into rolled configuration prior to their passing into and through rotatable connecting gears which coin the rolled stock material and produce a pad-like dunnage product having laterally arranged and centrally connected pillow-like portions.
There are many other prior art patents disclosing dunnage producing mechanism and methods for producing a resilient pad-like cushioning dunnage product of the general type of the present product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,500 dated Apr. 11, 1972 to G. R. Johnson and entitled A Resilient Cushioning Dunnage Product For Use In Packaging and Packing and U S. Pat. No. 4,109,040 dated Aug. 22, 1978 to Gary W. Ottaviano and entitled Cushioning Dunnage Product Produced From Cushioning Dunnage Mechanism, disclose various known resilient pad-like dunnage products comprising lateral resilient pillow-like portions connected along the central portion of the pad lengthwise thereof, together with methods and apparatus for producing same.
However, the prior art converter mechanisms do not generally produce the quality of securely connected pad-like dunnage product of the present arrangement, nor are such prior art dunnage producing mechanisms as expeditiously operable and internally accessible as that of the present arrangement.